


Sing Me Sweetly

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink, all this stuff is super vague lol, could be au could be canon idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: It’s impossible not to be entranced by his voice, not to be put under his spell.Johnny doesn’t mind being under his spell. Especially not when he’s the one making Dongyoung sound likethis.





	Sing Me Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in five minutes on a bus, enjoy

Dongyoung’s always had a beautiful voice. He sings soulfully, hitting high notes with ease, notes filled with emotion. Even just talking, his voice is smooth, melodic. It’s impossible not to be entranced by his voice, not to be put under his spell. 

Johnny doesn’t mind being under his spell. Especially not when he’s the one making Dongyoung sound like  _ this _ . 

Dongyoung is beautiful where he’s spread out on Johnny’s bed, his hair fanned across a pillow, his sinewy body tensed, arching from the feeling of Johnny  _ everywhere _ . His face is scrunched up, mouth open as he pants out whines and moans that sound just as beautiful as any song he’s ever sung. He’s gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles are white, hands tugging on them as if to get a grip, to anchor himself in reality because Johnny’s snapping his hips faster and harder and the younger boy feels like he’s leaving his body. 

Johnny’s pounding into him, his cock filling Dongyoung up, stretching him to his limits. Every thrust pushes Johnny up against Dongyoung’s prostate, punching a breath out of him every time. The older man’s hands span across the length of Dongyoung’s body, fingers running through his hair then down to tweak at his perked up nipples then down to tease at his cock. Dongyoung lets out a half sob as Johnny runs his finger over the slit, spreading dribbles of precum over the cockhead before loosely fisting the boy’s dick. His hand is big and it wraps around Dongyoung completely, holding for a minute before stroking, hand twisting in time with his thrusts. 

The closer Dongyoung gets to coming, the louder he gets, his moans tumbling past his lips, high pitched and strong. His hips buck wildly, simultaneously trying to thrust up into the circle of Johnny’s fingers and push back into the older boy’s thrusts. Johnny grunts from above him, hands gripping tight at Dongyoung’s hips, fingers pressing bruises into the skin. They’re both close, right on the edge. 

Dongyoung comes first, as always, letting out a shout the cracks halfway through and becomes a drawn-out whine. His head drops back and his toes curl, his hole spasming and clenching around Johnny who cums at the tight feeling. He thrusts through his orgasm, cum warm against Dongyoung’s walls. When he pulls out, some cum dribbles out and dirties his sheets but he can’t be mad when Dongyoung lets out a small pitiful sound, his hole clenching to keep it all in. Johnny can’t stop himself from reaching out, dragging a finger over the other boy’s fluttering hole and pushing some back inside. 

The sound Dongyoung makes has Johnny hard again in seconds.


End file.
